Careful what you wish for
by Stuart James
Summary: Aboard the Normandy SR-2 and the Reaper War begun, old friends are able to meet up again. Or so some hope.


_Wasn't entirely sure about posting this one. It _IS _ a bit of a backlash chapter as it probably reads lol. But I think it was an interesting enough exploration for public consumption. Please position tongue firmly in cheek before commencing! _:D

* * *

John Shepard sits in his quarters aboard the Normandy, just killing time until the next mission. The door communicator beeps and he opens it.

"Hello, Shepard." Liara says.

"Oh, Liara. Hi."

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Hmm, not really, I suppose."

"Good."

Liara walks into the quarters and sits on the couch.

"Is there something specific you want to discuss?"

"What? Er... no. I just thought we could catch up, it's been a hectic few weeks and we haven't really had chance to talk properly."

"Liara..."

"Yes, Shepard?"

"You know I'm with Tali."

"I know. But are we not still friends?"

"After you expressed your feelings about me, I don't feel comfortable with 'us'. You seem to be there everywhere I turn and it has to stop."

There is little emotion in the Commander's voice.

"There is no 'us', you made that very clear a long time ago. But I thought we were at least still friends?"

"I don't feel comfortable with you around. I'm not sure a friendship is working out."

"What?! I helped you kill my own mother, helped you understand the prothean beacon's knowledge, went into battle with you willing to die, brought you back from the dead, and now this? You are the first real friend I've had and yes, I loved you, but I understand that the feeling is not mutual, and now you want to shun even our friendship?"

"I'd rather not get into it."

"Fine!"

Liara rushes out of the Commander's quarters, waiting until the door has shut before falling to her knees, tears streaming from her face. She'd never been the popular one in university, too busy studying her beloved protheans. She'd spend most of her life after that alone on dig sites. Liara hadn't even considered a relationship before meeting Shepard. But when they met, it stirred something in her that she hadn't known was possible. A warm comfortable feeling that starts around the stomach and spreads throughout. It felt amazing. It had been difficult when Shepard had fought off her advances but at least, so she thought, they were friends. That friendship means everything to her, she doesn't have anyone else. He knows this. Liara weeps uncontrollably in despair. Everything that she was fighting for, all that she had sacrificed for this friendship has now been cast aside with a few words by Shepard.

The elevator door opens.

"Liara? What's wrong?"

"Oh. Tali. Nothing, I just... never mind."

"Liara?"

Liara pushes past Tali and repeatedly presses a button. Any button, just to get away.

Tali opens Shepard's door.

"Tali, good to see you."

"What's wrong with Liara?"

"Why? What's happened?"

"I just passed her coming out of the elevator crying, I mean really crying."

"Oh... that..."

"What do you mean 'oh, that'?"

"Well, she came up here to talk and I thought she was getting a bit, you know, clingy, so I told her straight."

"Told her what?"

"You know, not to bother me like that."

"You told Liara to go, and it caused that reaction?"

"Umm, I sort of told her that we can't be friends if she's going to be like this."

"Like what? The type of person who'd die if you commanded it, risked her own life to save yours, is always there when you need her, wants to spend time with her friend? And you treat her like this?!"

"I'm with you, Tali. I don't need her."

"Do you need me?"

"Of course I do, I love you."

"Well if that's how you treat your greatest friend, I'm not sure I can be with you. You know she's sensitive and if you just saw what you've done to Liara... You're an idiot, Shepard. Oh, forget it. Just speak with her. I'll see you later."

Tali storms angrily out of the door.

"Tali...?"

She ignores the Commander's call.

Liara is thankful she made it back to to her quarters without being seen.

"Doctor T'Soni..."

"Not now infodrone, just shut up."

"Of course Doctor T'Soni. I was just going to advise you..."

"Not. Now!"

Glyph glides back into its corner.

"Goddess..."

Liara throws herself onto her bed, unable to stop a further flow of tears. What can she do now? All her adult life has been devoted to Commander Shepard. She wanted more than just friendship with him, but it was clear a long time ago that that is not going to happen. She considers if she even wants to be on the Normandy now. It might be too painful to see him everyday, knowing that he can't stand to be alone with her even as a friend. Liara tries to push them from her mind, but the feelings she had when she first arrived on the Normandy SR-1 all that time ago, and the discussions she and Shepard had had, won't leave her. It had been difficult for Liara to express herself, but the risk was worth it if it meant she could be close to him. That he has now shunned her causes more pain than she thought possible. She doesn't notice the door open.

"Liara?"

"Tali."

Liara wipes the tears from her face and tries to compose herself.

"Are you okay? Shepard is an idiot."

"I should have known he'd discuss it with you after you saw me but yes, I am alright."

"You don't look it."

Tali sits on the bed next to Liara and puts her arm around her to comfort her. This thoughtful action pushes her over the edge again. Her words splutter as she fights more tears.

"I do not begrudge what you and Shepard have but what he said cut me so deep. I only wanted to spend some time with an old friend and... then this... oh Tali..."

She shudders again with tears.

"It's okay, let it out." Tali soothes, rubbing her shoulder. "I've told him what an idiot he is, that you're the best friend he's likely to ever have. It's made me reconsider him."

"No," Liara fights her tears for a moment, "I'm not going to be responsible for that."

"You're not. He is. The bosh'tet. I know you had feelings for him and still enjoy spending time with him, I've no problem with that. If it's our friendship or my relationship with Shepard, and he treats his friends like this, I think I'd rather have our friendship, Liara."

Liara realises she might not be quite as alone as she thought.

"Thank you for understanding, Tali. And thank you for coming to see me."

"That's what friends are for, Liara. It seems that Shepard has forgotten that."


End file.
